Fairy Tail: Queen of the Seas
by Flaming Eagle
Summary: When Arlyn Estera's mother, Syralth disappears suddenly, Arlyn experiences a monumental change in her life. Two years later, Arlyn discovers Fairy Tail. But a threat is hanging over all of Magnolia. A threat that could destroy all of the magic in Fiore. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does. *I am currently working on improving chapters, not writing them*
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I am Eagleflame, and welcome to my new story: Queen of the Seas! It is my first Fairy Tail story, so I haven't fully developed a writing style for it yet. This is the prologue, so it is _really_ short! I will post the first chapter soon. Sadly, the chapters will be fairly short. And i do not have an updating schedule. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It was the extreme coldness of the pulsing waves that brought me back to my senses. The force of it was so strong, so...powerful. It made me feel different. A good kind of different-maybe.

I felt an overpowering cold feeling rising up from my feet and spreading through my body. It coiled up in my hands and pounded through my head. I bent my head downwards, so my eyes were locked on my hands. My mind would only let my dark blue eyes focus that one thing. My hands. My hands that were balled up into fists in front of my stomach. They hurt. They hurt so much.

I unclenched my fists and a blue liquid dripped from my flat palms onto the floor. Odd. I thought. It feels like water… I concentrated on the coiled 'power' in my hands and the force of the flow increase.

I recoiled, completely surprised. I quickly formed my hands into fists again. The flowing stopped but the 'water'-I guess you'd call it that- was still there.

"I-is this what you call 'magic', Syralth?" I wrenched my gaze away from my hands to give the giant aqua colored dragon in front of me a look filled with wonder. Syralth bent her great head and nuzzled the small child in front of her.

"Yes." The great dragon responded."It is called Dragon Slayer magic."


	2. Chapter 1

**As promised, here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Arlyn! Concentrate!" Syralth scolded the girl in front of her. "You need to focus! Stop fooling around!"

The seventeen year old girl rolled her eyes. "Come on, Syralth!" She smiled, splashing water on the dragon's snout. "It's the ocean! It's meant to be enjoyed!" Arlyn lifted her hands, and along with it came a wave of water. It crashed down on the dragon, sending foam flying everywhere.

Syralth snorted and slapped her aqua colored tail on the water, creating another wave, even bigger than Arlyn's. Before it could crash down on the dragon slayer, it disappeared and turned into mist.

"Aha!" Arlyn yelled, triumphant. "I did it!" She held her hands up in the air and spun in a circle, sending water flying everywhere. "I made the water disappear, I made the water disappear." She chanted in a sing-song voice, doing a little jig in the water. Looking up, Arlyn noticed the orange sky, streaked with scarlet.

"Come, Arlyn." The water dragon growled, glancing up at the sky,. "Time to get back to the island."

"But I don't want to go back, yet." Arlyn pouted, shaking her head. Her wet grey-blue hair stuck to her neck.

Syralth's dark blue eyes sparked with the slightest hint of frustration. "We must go back, Arlyn." The dragon stood up on the sand bank, water pooling in the indents her large feet left in the sand. Syralth shook the sand off of her bright scales and stepped into the water. She nudged Arlyn with her snout, but the stubborn seventeen year old stood still with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not moving, Syralth." Arlyn monotoned. She dug her feet into the sand underneath the shallow water and glared at the dragon. "For once I'd just like to stay out for a night in the ocean."

Syralth swished her tail in the water and dragged one of her long talons across a rock jutting out of the water, leaving a one-inch gouge in the grey rock. "Arlyn, you know why I don't let you stay out at night." She locked eyes with the blue haired teen.

Arlyn sighed and shoved her hands into the soaking wet pockets of her shorts. "Yeah, yeah I know. Because you can't trust the ocean at night, blah, blah, dangerous animals, uncontrollable currents, blah-blahblah-blahblah." Arlyn swept her hands out in front of her, motioning towards the ocean. "It's been twelve years since that happened! I'm stronger now, I can protect myself."

"I'm not saying that you can't protect yourself. You'll just have to trust me. Not tonight."

Arlyn groaned in frustration. "Fine! Tomorrow night then. You have to promise."

Syralth hesitated for a second, conflicted emotions flickering through her stunning eyes. Finally the dragon nodded her great head. "Yes. Of course, tomorrow night. Now, we must get going."

Human and dragon dived down into the ocean, swimming side by side. Together they swam through the ocean, past coral reefs, next to sharks, fish, and whales.

"Syralth." Arlyn said after a while. "I'm getting tired."

The dragon didn't break stride, glancing at Arlyn from the corner of her eye, "Live with it. We're almost there."

"But I don't wanna!" She whined. "I'm tired!"

"Like I said before, deal with it, Arlyn." Syralth growled. "How do you expect to get stronger if you never push yourself?"

Arlyn sighed with frustration. "Fine. Let's go." The dragon nodded and changed direction, turning to the left. Arlyn followed by propelling herself through the water with magic. After a few minutes went by, the island Syralth and Arlyn called home came into view; untamed, beautiful, a large mountain sprouting out of the middle of it. Tucked away in the side of a cliff, was a cave; just big enough to fit a dragon. Syralth swam into the cave, half submerged by water. When the tides were high, the cave filled with water; of course when Syralth lived alone it didn't bother her, but because Arlyn doesn't like to be submerged in water twenty-four-seven, Syralth put up a magical barrier.

But lately, the dragon had been making Arlyn put up the barrier for practice. So when Arlyn landed in the cave, Arlyn traced a magic circle in the air,

"Water Barrier!" She chanted. A light blue shell of water formed in the entrance of the cave.

"Very good." Syralth praised her 'daughter'. Arlyn over-dramatically bowed with a flourish of her hand.

"Why thank you Almighty Water Dragon of the Seas."

The blue dragon rolled her eyes and stomped further into the cave. Arlyn chased after Syralth and found the great dragon curled up in the very back of the cave; the seventeen year old girl climbed in between her mother's tail and stomach, using one of the tail spikes as a pillow. And as the moon climbed higher into the sky, dragon and dragon slayer fell asleep; bond so strong that nothing could break it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I will be doing a Questions of the Day (QOTD), feel free to leave your answer in a review!**

 **QOTD- What is your favorite Fairy Tail arc and who is your favorite character?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to another chapter of Queen of the Seas! These beginning chapters are short, but don't worry, they ones that come later get longer. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

Arlyn awoke to the feeling of cold and empty space. She felt around, eyes still closed, for the familiar feeling of Syralth's scales. But feeling nothing, she started to panic and open her eyes. The dragon slayer jumped up, suddenly terrified when she didn't see -or sense- Syralth anywhere.

"S-Syralth?" Arlyn called, fear lacing her voice. She ran over to the entrance of the cave and removed the spell, causing water to rush inside. On her way out, Arlyn gulped down some water, feeling her strength return. She wiped a hand across her mouth, and dived into the ocean.

"Syralth!" Arlyn screamed, projecting her voice throughout the great body of water. She waited a few seconds, but no answer came. The dragon slayer called a few more times, but still, her calls weren't returned. Getting even more freaked out by the second, Arlyn climbed out of the water and onto the island. She stumbled through the tall green grass, tears blurring her vision. Syralth was obviously gone.

The helpless dragon slayer, not used to being alone, wandered aimlessly through the undergrowth, occasionally bumping into trees or tripping over rocks. She was becoming tired, and wasn't near any water, for she was in the very center of the island, leaning against the base of the mountain.

"Oh, crap." Arlyn moaned. She had twisted her ankle on a dip in the ground and now it was pulsing painfully. "I need food." Rubbing her ankle, Arlyn looked around spotting a fox a couple yards away. She knew she was going to have to kill it.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fox." The dragon slayer whispered. "I wouldn't do this unless it was absolutely necessary."

Arlyn lifted her her hand, ready to cast the deadly water spell, ultimately killing the fox. But when she chanted the words, no magic shot from her hand. She scrunched her eyebrows, confused. Arlyn tried again, but this time, a powerful pang of sorrow struck her heart.

"Why…"Arlyn said to no one, voice cracking. She couldn't use her water magic without being brought to her knees by the feeling of sadness and pain that had built up inside of her.

"What am I going to do?" The dragon slayer whispered. "I can't use my magic without being overwhelmed by pain."

Arlyn shook her head. She had to try. Concentrating all of her magical power into her hand, Arlyn gathered all of her remaining strength, and pushing through the pain, opened her hand, chanted the words she had learned so long ago.

"Water Dragon's Iron Fist!" Arlyn lunged forward, missed the fox, and instead hit the tree next to it. She was about to curse when she noticed something...odd about her hand: it was coated in not water, but ice.

" _What the hell?!"_ Arlyn cried. "Ice? But I'm a _water_ dragon slayer!"

The seventeen year old girl tried again, casting every spell she knew; but each time, ice came out instead of water.

Arlyn let out an exasperated sigh and banged her head against the side of the mountain. "Stupid. Magic. Won't. Work!"

She stopped for a second and looked up in thought, realization dawning on her.

"Wait…" She murmured. She looked down at her hands, and summoned up a small shard of ice. Arlyn grinned, "I knew it!" The dragon slayer placed her hand on the side of the mountain, and immediately a layer of ice spread over the mountain side. Arlyn laughed and jumped up and down.

"Ok." The dragon slayer mumbled, talking to herself. "If I don't use water magic, then my heart doesn't hurt." She lifted her hands up "Does this make me an...an... _Ice_ dragon slayer?"

Arlyn cradled her face in her hands. "Ohhh no. What would Syralth say if she knew that I transformed her magic." She smacked herself in the face several times. _Concentrate_. The great water dragon's voice echoed in Arlyn's head. _You need to focus, stop fooling around!_

Arlyn sighed, Syralth was right; she needed to stop fooling around. "Well." The dragon slayer said. "I'll just embrace it. There's obviously no way I can use my water magic."

She shook her hands and summoned up an icicle. Arlyn took it and stabbed it into the ground, frustrated. She had spent eleven years learning water dragon slayer magic, and now she was going to have to learn it all over again. Arlyn growled and kicked a stone as hard as she could; it flew across the ground and tumbled into a rabbit hole. The teen cursed under her breath and started making her way down to her cave, swearing every time she stepped on her injured foot. As the cave came into view, Arlyn suddenly stopped; it had started to rain. She bent her head back and looked at the suddenly-dark sky. Arlyn lifted her hand, freezing the rain drops and turning them into hail. She caught one in her hand and ate it, feeling a little strength return. The now Ice dragon slayer smiled to herself: _I think I can work with this_.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Let me start off by saying I'm sorry for not updating the chapter on Wednesday like originally planned to, but my school blocked FFN (stupid school system). Anyways, here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"HELP MEEE!" A scream echoed through the forest, full of fear. Arlyn whipped her head around, hearing the plea for help. The now 19 year old girl sprinted through the trees, nose guiding her. She skidded to a halt as the owner of the voice came into view; towering above, holding a pink-haired girl, was a giant green Vulcan, pink hearts running down the middle of its arms. Once again the girl cried for help, holding a small penguin inbetween her arms.

"Damn, how stupid must this girl be?"Arlyn growled to herself. She set her bag down and pulled off her hide gloves, laying them down neatly on top of it. The ice dragon slayer brushed her grey-blue hair out of her eyes and took one last look at her surroundings before launching herself at the green creature. It stared at the oncoming teen before coming to it's senses. But the Vulcan was too late, Arlyn had already landed quite a few hits on it.

Arlyn froze the giant monkey's eyelids shut, so she could quickly get the pink haired girl to safety. She pulled out a knife from her pocket and stabbed it into one of the monkey's fingers; the green furry hands instantly flexed open, blood streaming from one of the fingers. Both girls fell to the ground, Arlyn righting herself midair and landing in a crouched position. The other girl didn't land so smoothly, she crashed to the ground, her shoulder taking most of the impact. The penguin (only about 2 ½ to 3 feet tall) wiggled out of the girl's protective grip and stood dizzily on it's feet.

Arlyn tucked the knife back into her pocket and stood up from her crouched position where she had landed. She pushed her hair back from her face again for the second time in the last minute.

"Monkey want pretty woman!" The Vulcan cried out, stomping its feet on the ground and pummeling it's chest with its fists.

"Ok for star's sake." Arlyn sighed, turning around to face the angry green monkey. She tilted her head up so she could look at the giant monkey's face and glared into it's furious eyes. "You're not going to be getting your hands on any women!" She yelled up at it.

"Me want pretty woman now!" It yowled, shoving it's ugly face in front of Arlyn and baring it's yellow fangs.

"You never learn, do you?" Arlyn tutted and shook her head. "Well, you asked for it." She paused for a second, before a smirk spread across her face. "Ice dragon's wing slash!" Arlyn shouted suddenly, kicking the green creature in the face multiple times, then sinking the knife into its snout and pulling it back out again. The giant monkey howled in pain. It took one of it's hands and smacked it into Arlyn, sweeping it's hand across the dragon slayer's side, flinging her into a nearby tree. Arlyn hit the tree side-on and slid down the trunk. She clutched her right side and winced as she stood up.

Taking a few steps forward, Arlyn gritted her teeth and removed her hand from her shirt; the palm of her hand was sticky with blood and tinged with red. Her black t-shirt underneath where her hand had been was dark and clinging to her wound. "Shit." Arlyn swore, tenderly pressing her fingers against her wound. She slowly raised her eyes to the Vulcan and fixed a death glare on him. "You're going to pay for this." Arlyn whispered, menace ringing in her voice.

The Vulcan looked wary as the blue haired girl in front of it stepped forward and put her right hand on the giant monkey's face. Arlyn narrowed her eyes at the beast and within one second, she landed four frozen punches on the Vulcan's eyes, and sent it running with a round-house kick to it's snout wound. The green monkey howled in pain and lumbered away into the forest.

Arlyn laughed and pulled her hand away from her stomach wound. She stepped up to the pink haired teen and held out her clean hand. "You're welcome." Arlyn said.

The girl scoffed and batted away Arlyn's hand. "I never asked for your help."

"Well, you obviously needed it." The Arlyn retorted. "Or would you rather be a Vulcan's housewife?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at Arlyn. "You think-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" The penguin piped up. "Stop fighting!" The animal pointed one of its fins at it's companion. "You should be grateful! This girl just saved your life!"

Once again Arlyn held out her hand, and this time, the girl took it. Arlyn pulled the girl off the ground. "My name's Arlyn."

"Cherryl." She responded. "And this," She motioned to the penguin. "Is Kouri."

Arlyn nodded. "Nice to meet you. What were you doing out in the forest anyways? Everyone knows that this place is crawling with Vulcans."

"Yes, of course I know! For your information, I was on a job and was just heading back," the girl brushed dirt off of her jean shorts and white tank top

The dragon slayer smiled. "So you're a wizard too."

"Yeah. But just so you know, I would've kicked that perverted monkey's ass, but I used up the majority of my magic power on my job. " Cherryl explained.

Arlyn shrugged. "Happens to the best of us." The blue haired girl eyed Cherryl. "Do you need help getting back to your house?"

The pink haired girl shook her head; but the penguin wouldn't have any of it. "Nonsense! Let this nice girl help you home. You can barely stand."

Cherryl gaped at the penguin, "I need help? I just hurt my shoulder, she has some sort of...cut or wound or something on her side. If anything, she's the one who needs help. Not me."

"Ben could help her." Kouri squeaked.

Cherryl nodded. "He could, he definitely could." She whipped around to face Arlyn. "Can you walk?" She asked.

Arlyn nodded. "If I can fight, I can walk."

"Good. We're taking you to Fairy Tail."

"What's Fairy Tail? And why are you taking me there?" The blue haired teen took a step backwards.

Cherryl scoffed. "You don't know what Fairy Tail is? Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore. And we are taking you there because you obviously medical help."

"I don't need help. I can take care of myself." Arlyn backed up and picked up her bag, pulling out a tangle of bandages.

Cherryl stomped up to Arlyna and grabbed the cloth bandages out of her hands. "You are not using these." She took Arlyn's bag and shoved the bandages into it. "You are coming with me."

Arlyn shook her head. "I told you. I am not going with you."

Cherryl raised her eyebrows and poked Arlyn in the ribs where she was bleeding. Arlyn cried out in pain and doubled over, pressing her hand to her wound. "Ok, ok. I'll go with you."

Cherryl smiled triumphantly and grabbed Arlyn's elbow, forcing Arlyn to stand up straight. Let's get you to Fairy Tail right away."

Arlyn grunted in pain. "Yeah, the quicker the better."

The pink haired girl motioned for Kouri to follow her. She slung Arlyn's bag over her shoulder. "So, Arlyn. Where did you learn Dragon Slayer magic?"

"From a dragon."

Cherryl scoffed. "Well obviously, but which dragon? Where?"

Arlyn replied, "Her name was Syralth. The Great Water Dragon of the West Seas. I lived in a cluster of islands of the coast of Caelum. What kind of wizard are you?"

Cherryl smiled. "I'm surprised you couldn't tell! I'm a dragon slayer too. Raised by the one and only Lyvyrn."

The ice dragon slayer laughed. "I've never met another dragon slayer before! What element are you?"

"Fire. What about you?" Cherryl asked.

Arlyn sucked in a breath. "It's uh...complicated. I'm not ice, but I'm not exactly water either."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't make any sense to me either, that's why I was out here in the first place. I heard there is a wizard in Magnolia who knows of this kind of thing." Arlyn turned her head to look at Cherryl, "Do you know of a person like that?"

Cherryl shook her head, her cherry blossom colored hair swishing against her shoulders. "No. But our guild master might be able to help you."

"That'd be good."

"Mhm." Cherryl said. She put a hand on Arlyn's shoulder to stop her walking.

Arlyn turned her head and gave Cherryl a confused look.

Cherryl smiled. "We're here."

"But, isn't there a big city somewhere near here?"

"Yeah there is, but I decided to take the route through the forest so you wouldn't have to try to make your way through the crowd." The Fairy Tail member explained, handing Arlyn her bag.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's get you fixed up." Cherryl stepped forward with her arms spread out, obviously her strength returned, and opened the doors. "Behold! The Fairy Tail guild!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back at it again with another Queen of the Seas chapter! What is my life I just made a Damn Daniel reference. Frick me.**

* * *

"Heyyy! Cherryl's back!" A teen, about Arlyn's age tackled Cherryl to the ground. Before the teen could crush Kouri, the little penguin waddled hurriedly away, heading towards a man with dark brown hair sitting at a worn table.

"Ben, watch it!" Cherryl yelled, pushing the teen off of her.

"But Cherryylllll." He whined. "You've been gone for _ages._ "

The fire dragon slayer stood up and combed some dirt out of her hair. "It's only been two days."

Ben crossed his arms. "Well it felt longer than that." He looked Cherryl up and down and gasped, grabbing her shoulders. "Why do you have bruises and scrapes all over you? Who did this?" The redhead turned his gaze to Arlyn, noticing her for the first time. "You!" Ben launched himself at the blue-haired girl. But before he could reach her, Arlyn froze his feet in place, making him unable to move.

Behind Ben, Cherryl stood facing a wall, continuously smacking her head against it.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ben yelled. He flailed his arms, trying to reach Arlyn, but instead fell on his face. "Shit!" The boy cursed; his ankles were bent at odd angles.

"Holy crap!" Arlyn yelled. She immediately unfroze Ben's ankles and raced over to him. She bent down and picked him up by one arm.

"Aha!" The redhead exclaimed. His ankles cracked into place and launched himself (once again) at the ice dragon slayer. This time he actually succeeded in taking Arlyn down. Ben punched the girl in the face, letting out a battle cry.

Arlyn cried out in pain and tried to shove the flailing orange-haired teen off of her.

"Ben!"

"Get off of her you freak!"

Two girls, one with purple hair and one with orange hair stalked up to the crazed man who was attacking Arlyn. The orange haired girl yanked Ben up by the hair and threw him into the arms of the other girl. The purple haired girl proceeded to set her hands on fire and press them onto her hostage's face.

Ben screamed and shrunk to the ground; he crawled away on his hands and knees and hid under a table. Arlyn gave the two girls a confused glance and stood up, flinching as she did.. She rubbed her face with her hand and pressed her other hand against her stomach wound.

The purple haired girl cleared her throat. "Sorry about Ben. He's a little...over protective of Cherryl." The girl stuck out her hand. "The name's Melony. Melony Peterson." Melony stuck her thumb over her shoulder at the orange haired girl who was trying to pull Ben out from under the table. "And over there is Beth Garith. She likes to be called Bur."

Beth -sorry, Bur, briefly looked up and waved at the two girls before resuming her struggle with Ben. Arlyn smiled and switched her attention back to Melony. The dragon slayer shook Melony's out stretched hand. "My name's Arlyn Estera." She paused for a second. "Can I-"

"Waaaaaaaah!"A squeal sounded from above Arlyn's head. She looked up and saw Bur, hovering in the air with wings sprouted from her back, holding Ben upside-down by his foot.

Bur gave Ben a hard stare. "Now tell Arlyn you're sorry."

"I'm sorry!" The redhead whimpered.

Arlyn smiled at the upside down teen. "Apology accepted."

Ben wildy looked from Alryn to Bur. "She said it was ok! Put me down now! Please?"

The winged girl nodded and gently set Ben down on the floor. The boy crawled away again and hid behind a girl with long black hair. Melony shook her head and mumbled something inaudible.

"So, Bur. You have wings?" Arlyn asked.

"Sure do!" She responded, folding her elegant white wings behind her back.

Melony nudged Arlyn. "Weren't you saying something?"

The blue haired girl started. "Oh yeah! I was wondering if I could talk to your Master. About multiple things."

"Talk to me about what?" A voice behind Arlyn startled her and the girl jumped. She turned around and saw a scarlet haired woman standing with her hands on her hips.

"Master!" Melony and Bur said simultaneously.

"I've told you two a million times: call me Erza." She said. The two girls nodded and sat down at a nearby table.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Erza asked.

At that moment, Cherryl shoved herself in between Arlyn and Erza, muttering an apology to Arlyn, "Well you see, a Vulcan captured me, and Arlyn happened to be nearby and she heard me and she came to save me and she stabbed the Vulcan in it's face and in it's finger and then I escaped with Kouri, and then Arlyn punched the Vulcan and then the Vulcan smacked her into a tree so Arlyn got hurt but she kept fighting and she eventually drove the Vulcan away into the woods and then I helped her back to the guild and now she needs help to heal her stomach wound and I thought Ben could help her, cause ya know, he's a healing mage."

Arlyn's eyes widened. "Uh, yeah. To put it bluntly."

A small smile graced Erza's face before disappearing just as quickly as it came. "Sounda like you've been through a lot in the past half hour." She rested her hand on Cherryl's shoulder. "Go get Ben, please, Cherryl."

The pink haired teen nodded, turned around, and headed towards Ben, where he was still hiding under the table. Cherryl motioned for Ben to come out. "Arlyn needs her healing."

Ben hesitated for a seconds before reluctantly crawling out from his hiding place. "Where is your wound?" He asked, stepping towards Arlyn. All of his cowardice disappeared and was instead replaced by confidence: a strange emotion on him.

Arlyn peeled her bloodied hand away from her stomach. She grasped the hem of her shirt between her fingers, but let go and put her hand back on her stomach. "Could we do this somewhere else? Maybe….away from where people can see?"

Ben nodded. "Of course."

Erza led Ben and Arlyn to a room in the back. "This is my office." Erza sat down on a mahogany chair behind a matching **desk**.

"Ben. This is Arlyn." Erza tilted her head in Arlyn's direction.

"I know." Ben cringed. "We've met."

Arlyn laughed. "He tackled me."

"I'm not surprised."

The dragon slayer nudged Ben with her elbow. She turned to him and smiled. Ben smiled back.

"So Ben." The guild master said. Ben turned his attentions towards her. "Arlyn and Cherryl had a run in with a Vulcan."

"And I've been bleeding out for the past half hour."

"So you want me to heal her." Ben nodded. "Yeah. I can do that. Stand up, Arlyn."

Arlyn followed Ben's directions and stood up.

"Where is your wound?"

"Stomach."

"I'm sorry to ask, but you'll have to expose your wound." Ben mimicked pulling his shirt up.

Arlyn hesitated. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before giving in. "Ok, but my abdomen isn't in the best condition. Just warning you." Arlyn lifted up her black t-shirt just below her bra.

Ben and Erza gasped. Erza put her hand to her mouth. "Arlyn...what happened?"

Arlyn cringed. "It happened when I was five...I don't want to talk about it." She looked down and cringed. Long scars crisscrossed across the right side of her stomach. Thin scars, thick scars, short scars, jagged scars. Scares galore. But what Erza and Ben couldn't see was that the scars extended farther. The scars, which caused Arlyn so much pain, stretched from her armpit to her thigh: only on her right side. And right in the middle of it all; on the right side of her stomach, was the largest scar of them all: the one that never healed. It was bleeding, just as it always almost is. Three inches long, so deep was the cut that it never healed for more than five days.

"Jesus." Ben whispered. "Whatever happened to you Arlyn, I'm so sorry."

Arlyn's throat tightened. "Thanks, Ben."

The redhead nodded and held his hands an inch away from Arlyn's cut. A green light flowed from his hands and into Arlyn's wound. Arlyn felt the wound closing; the pain slowly subsiding. Ben drew his hands away.

Arlyn exhaled slowly and pulled her shirt back down. "Thank you, Ben."

"Of course, Arlyn. Think of it as an apology for earlier today."

Erza turned to Ben. "If you wouldn't mind, Arlyn and I would like to talk."

Ben nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now we can talk."

"Well, it's about my magic." Arlyn started saying. "It kind of...transformed."

Erza tilted her head. "Transformed? What do you mean? I've heard of magic temporarily changing; like Natsu's Fire Lightning Dragon mode and Gajeel's Iron Shadow Dragon mode."

The girl shook her head. "No, not like that. This is a permanent change."

"Go on." Erza encouraged her.

"Well, you see, I used to be a Water Dragon Slayer-"

" _Used_ to?" The Master interrupted.

Arlyn nodded. "Used to. When my dragon, Syralth, suddenly disappeared one day, my magic changed from water to ice. I couldn't use my water magic without being in extreme pain."

"Hm…"Erza thought for a moment. "Show me. Show me your water magic."

Arlyn nodded and took a deep breath. Ten years of training from from a dragon, two years of nonstop independant training gave Arlyn the power to kill a dragon. The dragon slayer closed her eyes, feeling Erza intently watching her. She concentrated her magical power, blocking her feelings of pain, preventing ice from coming forth. Suddenly a blue haze rose around Arlyn, spiraling around her body, giving off an eerie light.

A great tension filled the air, a pulsing sound ringing throughout the sky. Arlyn snapped her eyes open; they had changed from light blue to a glowing dark blue. Suddenly, within the timespan of half a heartbeat, all sound in the guild stopped.

Erza raised her eyebrows. "Is that all, Arlyn?"

Arlyn laughed, "Oh, no." She walked to the door and put her hand on the door knob. "Brace yourself." The dragon slayer opened the door and a wall of water greeted her. She summoned a water barrier, preventing the room from getting flooded. Arlyn held her hand out for Eza to take. The scarlet haired women clasped Arlyn's hand and allowed herself to be led into the guild.

Arlyn focused on keeping the water barrier (now turned into a protective bubble) stable. Around her, the guild was filled with water, complete with people floating around. The water went all the way up to the ceiling and the furniture was suspended in motion; staying in one place.

"Impressive." Erza said. She released Arlyn's hand and slid her hand through the wall of the bubble that was protecting them from the water. Erza stepped through the barrier and emerged herself in water. She nodded at Arlyn and stood against a pillar, watching her guild with amused eyes.

Arlyn disintegrated the bubble. She looked around and smiled at the sight. Beth was flapping her wings, preventing herself from spinning upside-down like Cherryl.

The pink haired girl was waving her hands about desperately, trying to right herself; she stopped struggling for a second and flashed Arlyn an embarrassed smile. Arlyn smiled back and waved a hand at her friend. Once the blue haired girl turned away, Cherryl started to flap her hands wildly again.

"Hey. You." A garbled voice startled Arlyn and she accidentally shot a streak of ice across the guild hall, hitting a floating Ben in the knee. He shrieked in pain and spiraled away. Arlyn wildly looked around, searching for the owner of the voice, but only managed to spot Cherryl once again flailing helplessly in the water.

"Above you."

Arlyn snapped her head up and saw a pale skinned man with pure white hair sitting cross-legged glaring at her. Next to him was a blue creature licking up water. "H-Hi." she stammered.

"You know," the man growled. "I don't appreciate you turning our guild into an aquarium."

The dragon slayer flinched under the angry man's glare. "I- I'm sorry."

She made a motion with her hands and all the water immediately disappeared. A high-pitched screech rung through the air, making Arlyn jump. She turned her head around to see Cherryl lying on her chest, legs bent backwards over her head. "A little help here," she squeaked.

Arlyn chuckled as Erza walked over and yanked Cherryl up by her foot. "Owww."

The dragon slayer rubbed her ankle and gave Erza a wounded look.

"Oh, come on. That couldn'tve hurt that bad." The Master sighed.

Cherryl continued to give Erza the wounded puppy look as Ben and Beth walked over to the two red-haired women.

"C'mon Master." The winged girl chuckled. "This is Cherryl we're talking about."

"I guess you're right." Erza murmured, laughing softly. "Let's go Arlyn. I want to talk more about that peculiar magic of yours." The scarlet haired woman turned around and went to sit down on a stool by the bar. Arlyn followed Erza, stopping to look back at the people behind her.

Ben was crouched down next to Cherryl, his hands held against the dragon-slayers ankle, a green light flowing from them and into Cherryl's ankle. The brother-like man held Cherryl in his arms and rested his chin on her head as the pink-headed girl quickly fell into a light sleep.

A small smile played across Arlyn's lips as she turned back around and went to sit next to Erza.

"So…"Arlyn started. "Ben and Cherryl sure are close."

Erza chuckled softly and shook her head. "Yes. Sometimes they act more like a couple than friends."

The water dragon slayer raised her eyebrows. Seeing Arlyn's expression, Erza chuckled again. "Oh, no, no, no. They're not together." The master motioned towards the two friends sitting on the floor. "Ben found Cherryl before she joined the guild. Poor girl was half-starved, dirty and wounded. Being the caring person he is, Ben took her in and helped her get back on her feet. Not wanting to leave Cherryl alone, he gave her Kouri -the penguin."

"But, why would Cherryl join Fairy Tail?" Arlyn asked, nodding her thanks as a white-haired woman set a glass of lemonade down in front of her.

"Well, Ben became worried when Cherryl disappeared for a month. So when she came back, he begged her to join Fairy Tail. Turns out Cherryl went looking for her dragon and a cave collapsed around her."

"Ok. That explains a lot." Arlyn took a sip of her drink.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cherryl yelled, crashing into Arlyn, making the blue haired girl choke on her lemonade. Cherryl ignored the withering look Arlyn was giving her and pushed herself back into her feet. " _What do you think you're_ doing _Ben!_ "

Ben ran forward, waving his hands about in confusion. "What's wrong, Cherryl?"

She stalked up to him and put her hands on her hips, giving the orange-haired man a death-stare. "Stop treating me like a baby! I can take care of myself!"

Ben flinched under the angry girl's stare and responded in a shaky voice. "I was just so worried…"

Cherryl's eyes softened and she placed her hand on Ben's arm reassuringly. "It's ok. I understand."

The man smiled and gave Cherryl a look full of happiness that could rival even Jason from Sorcerer Weekly. Suddenly Cherryl's expression hardened and her eyes grew angry again.

"Dammit Ben! _Every time!_." She screamed, stomping away.

Ben cursed and crossed his arms. "So close!" he yelled. Arlyn gave Erza a confused look.

"It happens all the time." Erza said, waving her hand dismissively. "Ben does something that angers Cherryl; Cherryl yells at him; Ben apologizes; Cherryl forgives him; Cherryl gets mad because he always makes her forgive him. It's an interesting cycle."

Arlyn shook her head at the now annoyed Ben. "This guild sure is full of surprises." She said to no one in particular and turned herself around so her body was completely facing the guild doors. Arlyn looked about the guild, hunched over so her elbows were on her knees and her chin was resting on her hands, which were folded together. Water was dripping from the ceiling, people were soaking wet, and there were pools of water gathering on the floor.

"Well, I won't deny that. But we _are_ Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail is a place for family to gather and be themselves." Erza turned to stare at Arlyn.

The blue-haired girl nodded and looked back at the guild members: young and old. Short and tall; powerful and weak; man and woman; and even though none were alike, they all had at least one thing in common: they were a family.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry, this is a fairly short chapter, guys. I won't be posting for a while (I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm re-writing chapters and i have hit a roadblock)**

* * *

Melony and Cherryl were jogging around the Guild Hall drying people off. Melony was on building duty- drying off the walls, floor, and ceiling. Cherryl on the other hand was drying off people. Well, it was more like burning them. After her recent exchange with Ben, Cherryl was not in the best mood.

"Hey Cherryl!" An older man with black hair and a mustache called.

The pink haired girl stormed over to the man with flames dancing in her hands. "What do you want, Macao?"

Macao shared a look with a man sitting next to him and pointed to Ben moping in the corner. "Looks like you and Ben were gettin' a little handsy again. Seems like there's something brewing between you two. Everyone already knows you two have something going on, why don't you just admit it?"

The man next to Macao giggled, his water-flattened brown hair covering half his face. "Kissy kissy."

Cherryl's anger rose dramatically and the flames in her hands leapt onto both Wakaba and Macao, engulfing them completely in flames. The two men screamed and swatted at themselves, trying to get rid of the flames. Eventually, the flames went away and Wakaba and Macao were left lying on the floor panting, hair almost burnt off. Macao's mustache was completely gone and Wakaba's hair was substantially shorter.

"Now you're dry as well as perverted." Cherryl snarled, stalking away in fury.

Melony walked up to her enraged friend and tapped her on the shoulder. Cherryl whipped around, ready to punch someone in the face, when she noticed that it was Melony.

"Are you ok?" The fire mage asked, pushing her friend's arm down to her side.

"No." Cherryl replied bluntly.

Melony sighed. "I know you don't like it that Ben is very protective of you, but you can't blame him. What with your history and all."

"But-"

"You can see that he has feelings for you, Cherryl." Melony said, cutting Cherryl off.

Cherryl's face turned the color of fire. "He does not!" She huffed.

Melony was visibly annoyed now. "Either you're blind, or a really good actor. But I know that someone who is just a friend wouldn't do _that_." She indicated to Ben moping in the corner still. "A friend wouldn't be that sad if they got yelled at."

Cherryl sputtered something about having to go home and turned away, heading out of the guild doors.

Cherryl shivered as she walked down the deserted streets. Night had come quickly, and with the threat of the Scylain Guild looming over half of Fiore, people fled to their houses quickly. It was only about 6:00pm but the wind had chilled dramatically and the sky had turned dark. Cherryl sighed in frustration as another cold wind blew through her hair, making her skin prickle. The river that ran through one part of town sloshed loudly and dark shapes were moving about inside the swelled water. The dragon slayer narrowed her eyes as she realized that there shouldn't be shapes in the river.

Suddenly one of the shadows grew large and emerged from the water. It unfolded itself and what was revealed was a tall, skinny teen (about the same age as Cherryl) with evil eyes and a sneer across his face. The familiar teen laughed a cold, menacing laugh and cracked his knuckles.

"Why, if it isn't my favorite dragon slayer: Cherryl." He drawled.

Cherryl stiffened and narrowed her eyes. "Caspen." Her gaze shifted past Caspen to the river, where four more men were crawling out, dripping wet. "What are you doing here."

"Oh, me and my boys have planned a little fun." Caspen waved his hand to the left and to the right, "You know, the usual: raiding houses, pillaging, terrorizing…." He glared meaningfully at Cherryl, "Kidnapping."

The dragon slayer took a step back and put one hand on her belt where her communication lacrima was. She tapped it twice, turning it on. Erza's twin lacrima should have been alerted.

"Where are they, Caspen. What has the Scylain guild done with them?" Cherryl growled.

The teen smirked. "The only way you'll find out is if you come with us."

As he spoke, all five men took a few steps towards Cherryl. As Cherryl in turn backed up a few more steps, the lacrima buzzed quietly against her hip, indicating that Erza was listening.

"And why would I do that? Why would I let a guild full of assholes and terrorizers kidnap me?"

"Why?" Caspen asked. "The answer is simple." He paused for a few long-lasting seconds. "...because you don't have a choice."

Cherryl's eyes widened in surprise. _These lunatics think they can take_ me _on? I'd like to see them try_. She shrugged. "If that's what you want. But I'm not going that easy."

Cherryl narrowed her eyes as the man on the far right suddenly lunged forward, grabbing her right arm. The dragon slayer performed a 'fire dragon triple kick punch' combo: kicking him once in the head, the stomach and the knees, then punching him on the back of his head as he fell, knocking the man out.

Cherryl kicked the limp body aside and put her fists up in front of her, one slightly ahead of the other. "I have a suggestion." She said calmly as she shot a jet of flame at one of the Scylain members. "If I lose this fight, you can take me with you..." Cherryl paused and kicked a flaming foot into one of the oncoming men's abdomen. She narrowed her eyes at the last three enemies before her. "But if I win, you tell me what you did with them."


End file.
